steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Future visioni
"Future visioni" (titolo originale: "Future Vision") è il 39° episodio della prima stagione di ''Steven Universe'','' ed il 39° episodio in totale. 'Sinossi ufficiale' Steven viene a conoscenza che Garnet può vedere nel futuro e si incuriosisce riguardo i possibili pericoli in agguato attorno a lui.Possible Futures clip on CartoonNetwork.com 'Trama' Questo episodio inizia mostrando Steven impegnato a pulire la sua stanza, sostituisce i vecchi giochi con dei nuovi, assicurandosi di essere cresciuto e diventato un "ragazzo grande". Mentre scende le scale, scivola su una palla da tennis e cade, tuttavia, prima dell'impatto al suolo, Garnet lo prende in braccio al volo. Steven afferma di essere stato proprio fortunato ad averla trovata nel posto giusto al momento giusto, ma lei risponde dicendogli che la fortuna non ha niente a che fare con quella situazione. Steven insiste ad avere più informazioni riguardo quella frase, ma Garnet esita a rispondergli ma alla fine si arrende e gli parla della sua abilità nel poter vedere il futuro. In seguito scendono in spiaggia dove iniziano a fare esercizio fisico ascoltando la musica alla radio, ad un certo punto Garnet si stufa e la rompe con un pugno. Steven le chiede se è a conoscenza di ciò che farà per la colazione, lei afferma che andrà probabilmente al Ciambellone dato che è già uscito fuori casa. Impressionato, Steven le chiede anche se c'è un possibile futuro in cui lei lo accompagna, dopo averci pensato un po', Garnet accetta. Mentre s'incamminano verso il Ciambellone, Steven ha molte domande riguardo al potere appena scoperto, ma Garnet non è sicura di come spiegarlo al meglio. Inizia a esplicare la complessità di quella abilità nello specifico usando l'esempio di una nave nel fiume del tempo che si divide in numerosi torrenti di possibilità; è Garnet a pilotarla verso la strada che ritiene migliore. Al Ciambellone, Steven viene a sapere, grazie alle tante domande chieste e risposte con facilità da Garnet, che in un futuro Lars gli batte il cinque, contento gli corre in contro. Lars, preso di sopresa, fa cadere il caffè nella direzione di Steven ma per fortuna Garnet lo salva bloccando la bevanda bollente con il proprio corpo. Un po' turbato, Steven esce dal Ciambellone seguito dalla Gemma. Continuano a camminare e si fermano davanti al Beach Citywalk Fries. Steven chiede a Garnet se potrebbe morire mangiando gli sbriciolini, lei, prendendolo alla lettera, gli fa una lista di tutti i possibili pericoli per la sua vita in maniera comica. Steven prendendo molto a cuore la situazione viene scombussolato dalla paranoia, inizia ad avere paura di tutto ciò che lo circonda e corre velocemente a casa. A casa, Steven prepara un panino con estrema cautela, indossando un casco per bici. Si spaventa quando Garnet gli chiede se sta bene, lei nota il casco ma Steven si giustifica dicendo che non si può mai sapere quando potrebbe venirgli la voglia di fare un giro in bici. La pura gli impedisce anche di prendere il coltello per completare il panino. Mentre trova un metodo alternativo invece di usare il coltello, arrivano Perla e Ametista, le Gemme si preparano ad usare il teletrasporto per una nuova missione. Prima di partire, Steven chiede ansiosamente a Garnet cosa succederà col suo pranzo, lei gli assicura di non preoccuparsi e in risposta lo informa di non salire sul tetto a tutti i costi. Una volta andate, inizia a piovere, e Steven inizia a pensare a tutti i modi in cui potrebbe farsi male. Dopo alcuni ripensamenti decide di salire sul tetto. Appena raggiunge il tetto, la piattaforma di teletrasporto si attiva, e Garnet corre fuori per confrontarsi con Steven. Lui dichiara che tutto quello che fa lo spinge con violenza verso la fine, credendo di non poter evitare il destino. Inoltre chiede a Garnet cosa sarebbe successo sul tetto e perché gli ha detto di avere la visione del futuro. Garnet risponde dicendo che se Steven avesse capito il suo potere si sarebbero sentiti più vicini, anche se sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere. Toglie il visore, rivelando il terzo occhio, dicendogli che vede molte cose che potrebbero fargli del male e che non avrebbe dovuto permettere che anche lei diventasse una di queste. Garnet implora Steven e dice che ci sono milioni di possibilità nel futuro ma tocca a lui scegliere quale di queste si realizzerà. Lentamente inizia ad essere d'accordo e riottenere il buon senso, scende dal tetto e abbraccia Garnet dicendole che ci penserà lui a vegliare su se stesso da quel momento in poi. Mentre sono stretti, Garnet devia un fulmine, avendolo previsto arrivare, proteggendo Steven. Quest'ultimo ignaro le chiede cosa sia successo, ma lei gli risponde infondendogli sicurezza dicendogli che non era niente. 'Elementi episodio' '''Personaggi' *Steven *Garnet *Ametista *Perla *Sadie Miller *Lars *Peedee Fryman (apparizione muta) *Cookie Cat (immaginato) 'Oggetti' * Piattaforma del teletrasporto * Radio 'Luoghi' *Beach City **Casa sulla spiaggia **Ciambellone **Beach Citywalk Fries 'Musica' *"Future Vision" *"Death Rag" 'Curiosità' * L'affermazione di Garnet "il caffè me lo bevo a colazione!" è un riferimento alla frase comune "X me lo bevo/mangio a colazione", usata per sembrare tosti. * È rivelato che Garnet ha la "visione del futuro", comunemente conosciuta come "preveggenza". Alcuni indizi di quest'abilita sono stati dati da Ametista e Perla nell'episodio "Mania sala giochi", ma Garnet non ne ha mai dato conferma prima. In più, quest'abilità spiega la sua bravura nel suddetto episodio nel gioco arcade Meat Beat Mania. * Il fatto che Steven stia preparando un panino con lattuga, sottilette, e maionese è un riferimento ad uno dei corti animati più conosciuti di Rebecca Sugar - "Singles". Il cortometraggio riguarda un personaggio vittima di un'ansia estrema, il che potrebbe essere la ragione per cui ci sia un riferimento nell'episodio. 'Riferimenti culturali' * L'orso di Steven è un riferimento a Kanye West e la sua mascotte Dropout Bear. La reazione di Garnet nei confronti di esso è un possibile riferimento alla canzone "American Boy", nella quale la doppiatrice di Garnet, Estelle, ha collaborato con West. * Molti dei giocattoli di Steven sono dei riferimenti a personaggi di altre serie di successo: ** Yoshi dalla serie Super Mario ** Cloud da Final Fantasy VII ** Furby ** Sonic dalla serie Sonic the Hedgehog ** Starfy da The Legendary Starfy ** Transformers * I poster di Steven fanno la parodia di alcuni franchising attuali: ** Star Wars (Star Battlers) ** Naruto (Squadra Ninja) ** Naruto Shippuden (Nuova Squadra Ninja) *** Nuova Squadra Ninja, potrebbe essere anche un riferimento al trend delle "riedizioni realistiche" che cominciò ad essere popolare negli anni '80 e '90 durante la Dark Age of Comic Books. * Nella stanza di Steven c'è una tazza di caffè con il logo del 2010 di Cartoon Network Studios. * La sena in cui Garnet e Steven si allenano insieme è una parodia al video "Korean National Gymnastics (국민체조)". Anche la canzone dalla radio è coreana, il testo dice, "Alleniamoci. Uno, due, due, due, tre, due, quattro, due..." * Le animazioni nello sfondo durate le morti immaginarie di Steven sono un riferimento alle stesse animazioni di ToeJam & Earl. * Nell'immaginario di Steven, le vespe che lo attaccano assomigliano a Beedrill nella serie Pokemon. * Nell'immaginario di Steven, il candelabro che gli cade addosso è un richiamo ad una scena del musical "The Phantom of the Opera". * Nell'immaginario delle morti di Steven, il fatto che diventi uno scheletro è un riferimento ai modi in cui muore il protagonista Arthur della serie Ghosts 'n' Goblins di Capcom. 'Continuità degli episodi' * Le statuette di Steven dall'episodio "Olo lama" ritornano in questo episodio. * Cookie Cat fa un cameo interpretando un'irrazionale, ma "possibile", causa della morte di Steven. * Garnet dice a Steven che lui potrebbe anche ricevere un batti-cinque da Lars. Steven è visibilmente eccitato come quando nell'episodio "Amici per il muschio" voleva dargli il cinque. * Le vespe che attaccano Steven riappaiono nell'episodio "Grandpa Universe". 'Errori' ''Nota: il tempo è mostrato in mm:ss; 00:00 si riferisce al punto dopo che viene mostrato il titolo e prima che inizi l'episodio.'' 'Trama' * 01:04 Quando i giocattoli di Steven sono sparpagliati sul pavimento, M.C. Bear non è a terra, ma nella scena seguente, Garnet è mostrata mentre lo prende. 'Grafica' * 07:35 Quando Steven è seduto vicino alla finestra nella casa sulla spiaggia, il muro ha due interruttori per la luce. Quando lui chiude la porta ce c'è solo uno. * 09:05 Quando la porta si apre da sola, lo fa verso l'interno, ma più tardi nell'episodio, quando Garnet esce dalla casa, è aperta verso l'esterno. * 10:34 Quando Steven abbraccia Garnet, il manico della porta è dal lato sinistro, mentre poco prima nell'episodio, è dal lato destro. 'Trascrizione' Guarda la trascrizione dell'episodio qui Fonti Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 1 Categoria:Stagione 1B